mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Jones
Erica Jones is Sarah's best friend and became a vampire in the film. She is a former love interest of Gord, but he backed off when Jesse was interested in her. She is Jesse's ex-girlfriend. As a human, she was a nerd and socially awkward. However, following her transformation, she became amazingly beautiful and full of herself, bullying people like who she used to be. She is a fan of Dusk and the band Single Tear, and is a senior. Benny and Rory both have crushes on her. Benny liked her when she was a human, but Rory only showed brief interest in her, only to begin pursuing her following her transformation. Background As a human, Erica was president of the Dusk Fan Club. She was a nerd and constantly bullied by head cheerleader Stephanie. Originally meant to be Jane's babysitter, she instead goes to a party with Gord in an attempt to prove to Sarah that she's not a good girl. There, Gord bites her and she later feeds on Rory after Sarah hesitates in doing so, becoming a fully-fledged vampire. After her transformation, Erica began to look down on inferior students, bullying people like she used to be. Erica has become much more popular with boys following her transformation and Benny and Rory are both interested in her. Under the influence of a love potion, she kissed Benny, and to get Rory to shut up, she said she would kiss him, though they never did. Erica later drank Benny's blood and liked it; this lead Sarah to believe that Erica was developing a crush on Benny. Erica begins to help Sarah, Ethan, and Benny in their missions more in season two. Her nerd past proves useful sometimes, as she's even brainier than the others, though she doesn't like being reminded of her past. Was into Gord Then went of to Jesse Sarah :Main Article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. Sarah tries to remind Erica of her humanity and keep her good. They fought after Erica's transformation as Erica began dating Sarah's ex-boyfriend Jesse and lost her humanity. However, they soon repair their friendship and Erica is constantly trying to convince Sarah to become a fully-fledged vampire. Their friendship reaches its best when Sarah drinks Ethan's blood to save him and becomes a fully-fledged vampire. Benny :Main Article: Bennica Benny has always had a crush on Erica, calling her the "Princess Leia" to his "Han Solo" and seeming disappointed when Sarah replaces Erica as Jane's babysitter. Erica is affected by the love potion and proves she likes Benny more than Ethan by kissing him. Thrilled, they spend the day together, despite other girls hanging around. They seem to develop something of a friendship and Sarah believes that Erica has developed a crush on Benny after she tastes his blood and loves it. Then Sarah knows for sure she into Benny Rory : Main Article: Rorica '' Whilst Erica's human, Rory thinks she's pretty, but only shows interest in her following her transformation. She constantly uses his attraction to her to her advantage. At one point, he attempts to win her favour by making her a tape of her favourite band, ''Single Tear. He refuses to give it to her, however, after she runs to save herself, but relents and give it to her after she flirts with him.Then in the episode of Blood Drive and is forced into kissing Rory so that he can be quiet. Trivia *She likes the metal band Single Tear. *She likes to trick people (mostly Rory) into helping her get blood. *She likes the taste of Benny's blood. *She works at a vampire restaurant. *Although Kate Todd gave Erica an unofficial last name (Jones) many fans still use the fan made last name which is Lynn. *She shares similarities with Teen Wolf's character 'Erica Reyes'. Both have the same name, similar appearances, and similar back stories; both girls being unpopular then gaining popularity after transforming into a supernatural creature. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Erica Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Cheerleaders Category:Crushes of Rory Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:Crushes of Benny Category:Possesed Characters Category:Villains